This is Why Rachel Hates Karaoke Bars
by LuvMeSumGlee
Summary: While celebrating completing her first year at Julliard, Rachel runs into to the last person she expected.
1. The Meeting

***Author's Note: This is a really short chapter, more of an introduction really. Anyway this is set in New York City a year after Rachel graduated high school. That's really all I have to say. Please review!* PS Sadly, I don't own Glee **

Rachel Berry pushed open the door to Tone Deaf, the cheesy karaoke bar not too far from her Manhattan apartment. Her girlfriends waved her over to where they were sitting. Normally, she would never set foot in this place. Too much off key singing made her depressed. But Erin had insisted the best way to celebrate surviving their first year at Julliard was to go to a place like this and show all the drunk losers how it's really done. The rest of her friends had quickly agreed, and Rachel had to admit it sounded like fun. So here she was in a place she'd vowed she'd never go after hearing the howling that someone was trying to call "singing" when she walked by for the first time a few weeks after she moved here. But Julliard had kept her so busy, she hadn't gotten out much, so spending time with friends at a karaoke bar was better than nothing. Besides, the guy who was singing now actually sounded like he would be good if he wasn't filled to his eyeballs with alcohol. She didn't glance at the stage though, just made a beeline for her friends.

"Hey roomie. Geez you take so long to get ready. You were already out of the shower when I left like an hour ago," Erin teased. Rachel and Erin had become fast friends when they met at a freshmen orientation the summer before. They shared an apartment to save money instead of paying Julliard's ridiculous room and board.

"Forty five minutes," Rachel replied defensively. Their friends just laughed.

"Well you've been missing out. This guy's really cute and he's actually good even though he's totally wasted," Theresa, another of her friends, informed her. The guy on stage was belting the last note of his song. Rachel looked up just in time to see him fall on the floor. The entire bar started laughing. The young man on stage tried to get back up but failed. He somehow managed to half crawl, half trip his way over to a trash can in which he promptly threw up. The bartender groaned and pulled the guy up out of the mess and Rachel finally got a look at the boy's face. She gasped in the dramatic way that she had worked so hard at perfecting that it was second nature.

"Does anyone know this guy?" the bartender asked, clearly annoyed. Still shocked, Rachel slowly rose from her seat.

"I do," she said. Her friends looked at her in surprise. She walked to where the bartender was holding the boy up. His glazed over green eyes widened in surprise.

"Rachel?" he asked. She bit her lip and sighed.

"Hello Jesse."


	2. Being the Good Samaritan Sucks

***Author's note: So this is the first real chapter I suppose. Jesse may kinda seem OOC but that's cuz he's wasted. ;) Anyways please review and let me know what you think. I just had to get this much out of my system, let me know if I should continue***

"So you know him?" The bartender asked Rachel. Mutely, Rachel nodded. "Then take him home before he makes a bigger fool of himself." With that, he thrust the boy that Rachel loathed most in the world into her arms.

"But I-" Rachel tried to explain that she would actually prefer Jesse making a fool of himself and that the last thing on Earth she wanted to do was help out the selfish, arrogant, douche that broke her heart, but the bartender had already walked away. She timidly moved Jesse so that he was leaning on the bar instead of leaning on her. The less physical contact the better, Rachel thought.

"Sooo, long time no see." Jesse slurred, giving her a half smile. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Look, I stepped forward out of shock of seeing you, not because I actually wanted to help. But now I feel entitled to since you are obviously too intoxicated to get home on your own-"

"What're ya talkin' about? I'm fine!" Jesse interrupted far too loudly. He tried to step away from the bar to prove that, but started to fall. Rachel rushed to catch him. Even though he was taller and heavier than her, she managed to hold him up. His face inches away from her own, Jesse's eyes roamed across her face, studying her. "You look good, Rach," he whispered with what, if she hadn't known better, sounded like longing. Rachel cringed at the smell of alcohol on his breath.

"You look awful," she replied with a hint of a smile. Jesse looked hurt and that gave her more satisfaction than she had anticipated. With a sigh, she swung Jesse around like a doll until he was positioned beside her, his arm around her petite shoulders. Unhappily, she started for the door. Erin caught her eye on the way out. _What the hell?_ she mouthed. Rachel mouthed back _Tell you later_ before leaving the bar.

"Where we going?" Jesse asked, barely coherent. Briefly, Rachel wondered just how much he'd had to drink.

"I'm taking you home," Rachel said as-a-matter-o-factly. After a pause she asked, "Where is your home exactly?" Jesse looked confused. Then he started laughing at the top of his lungs.

"I have NO clue!" he exclaimed exuberantly, still laughing. Rachel couldn't help but start to giggle. Jesse had always been the picture of reservation and control. And now here he was laughing like an idiot, (more than laughing, guffawing was probably a more accurate term) without a care in the world. He looked so happy. Happiness suits him, Rachel thought, he looks even more handsome when he's smiling. As soon as she realized what she'd thought, she mentally slapped herself. She was not to think of Jesse as handsome or attractive or anything of the sort. He was slime, he was scum, he was a heartless son of a- he was swinging around on a lamp post. Still smiling, Rachel shook her head. Gosh, he was wasted.

"If you keep doing that, you're going to throw up again," she told him in her best motherly tone. He stopped and looked at her in surprise, like he had momentarily forgotten she was there.

"Forget home, let's go somewhere!" he said excitedly, grabbing her hand. He started singing Rent at the top of his lungs. "Let's go ooooooooout tonight!" Once again, Rachel found herself laughing.

"No… Jesse we can't" she said in between giggles, as Jesse tried to pull her down the sidewalk away from the bar.

"And why not?" Jesse asked.

"Because you are far too drunk to be seen in public. You need to sleep it off," Rachel stated, hailing a cab.

"One little problem," Jesse slurred, "how am I gonna sleep it off when I don't remember how to get to my apartment?" He held his arms out; looking at her emphatically like it was the greatest mystery in the world. Rachel realized what she was going to have to do. With a groan, she shoved Jesse into the taxi and told the driver the address to her apartment. "Hey, that's not my address," Jesse said, thoroughly confused.

"How do you know that if you can't remember?" Rachel retorted shortly, all the joy from a few minutes ago gone.

"It's yours isn't it?" Jesse said with a chuckle. Rachel didn't say anything, just sat in agitated silence. Taking Jesse St. James to his home would've been bad enough; Jesse crashing at her place was cruel and unusual punishment. "So you're taking me home Berry? And on the first date too. Tsk tsk, you naughty girl."

"Shut up Jesse!" Rachel snapped, all her anger at seeing Jesse again coming to the surface. "This isn't a date, this is me being nice to you even though you don't deserve it. I already don't want to do this, don't push me by making stupid lewd comments." Jesse was about to interrupt but she shot him a glare. "One word and, I swear, I will push you out of this moving cab." Jesse kept silent, but Rachel couldn't. Once she got on a roll, there was no stopping her. "What are you doing here anyway?" she continued, "You're supposed to be in California, at the University of Los Angeles. New York is where I belong, not you. It's where I escaped every trace of you and how much you hurt me. It's mine! You can't have it!" She pouted, trying to keep the tears from springing out of her eyes. She would not cry in front of Jesse. She refused. It didn't matter that he was so drunk he probably wouldn't remember it the next morning, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

"If I answer, are you going to push me out of the cab?" he asked seriously. Rachel didn't look at him, but heard him sigh before he began to speak. "I dropped out. I got to L.A. and there was so much to do. So many auditions to go to, so many people to meet to get my name out there. I wanted my big break, _needed_ it. Soon that was the most important thing. I started missing class more and more, trying to get into show biz. I realized it was pointless to be paying all that money when I never showed up, so I dropped out. I figured, I'd be rich and famous soon, what did it matter if I didn't graduate college?" Rachel turned to look at him. He was staring out the window wistfully. He didn't sound like the confident, smug boy she'd dated in high school. He sounded bitter, defeated. Broken. "And when that didn't work out, because obviously it didn't, I came to New York. TV and movies weren't really my thing anyway, I told myself, my true calling was Broadway. So when I got here I was hopeful. I even auditioned for a couple lead roles, which of course I didn't get. No big deal, I thought, I was just aiming too high. You gotta start small ya know. But I couldn't even make it into the freaking chorus! You wanna know why I'm so smashed tonight? I got turned down at one of those cheesy restaurants where the waiters sing while you eat. You know, the kinda places where old washed up Broadway performers sing? Not even they want me!" He looked at her with the most heartbreaking look she'd ever seen. "I'm just a no-talent loser," he proclaimed.

"No you're not!" Rachel cried, taking Jesse's face into her hands. "Jesse, I could say a lot of terrible things about you, but one thing I couldn't say is that. You are not a no-talent loser. You're the furthest thing from it." Jesse just looked at her, eyes shining bright with tears. He moved his face just a fraction of an inch closer. He's going to kiss me, Rachel thought, oh God he's going to kiss me. And as much as she hated herself for it, she wanted him too.

"I've missed you Rachel," he said, then turned away and sat back in his seat. Well, that wasn't exactly what I expected, Rachel thought to herself. Then, as if the weight of his head was suddenly too much for his neck to hold up, his head lolled to the side and landed on Rachel's shoulder. Rachel should've pushed him away, but she had to admit it felt nice. Being with Jesse felt nice and that scared the heck out of her.


	3. Privacy isn't an Issue When You're Drunk

***Thanks so much for the reviews! It means a lot to me. I don't really have much to say about this chapter, so enjoy and keep up the reviewing :D***

Rachel and Jesse stayed like that until the cab pulled up to her apartment. She paid and thanked the driver, then gingerly led Jesse into her building. Getting him up the stairs was a challenge because, if he had been out of it before, he was even more far gone now. Thankfully Rachel's apartment was on the second floor rather than the fourth or fifth. Jesse was mumbling something under his breath about lost dreams. Rachel didn't respond, she was still busy trying to process everything Jesse had told her in the cab. She had a feeling he didn't have a friend here to open up to. Not that he would have opened up like that even if he had a friend. Jesse was the kind of person who didn't believe in failure, so naturally he would hide his failure from everyone, even those closest to him. She led him into her apartment, her mind swimming. She brought Jesse to the small living room and set him on the couch.

"Um, stay here," she said awkwardly. "I'm going to change, and then I'll be right back." Jesse didn't answer, so she hurried back into her bedroom. Her dress had just hit the floor when Jesse barged in.

"I'm such a failure," he moaned as a shocked Rachel tried to cover herself. Jesse either didn't notice that she was only wearing her bra and underwear, or he didn't care. "I should just quit show business all together," he continued, flopping onto her bed morosely. "I'll just do something completely boring and mediocre with my life. Like accounting." His last words were muffled by Rachel's comforter. Rachel, forgetting herself that she was only wearing her undergarments, sat on the side of the bed and stroked Jesse's curly brown hair.

"No you won't," she said softly. "You're going to become a big star. You just haven't found the right part yet."

"And what part is that?" Jesse asked without raising his head from Rachel's bed.

"I don't know. Let me think about it," Rachel said soothingly as she started to rub his back the way her dads would when she was sick. Within seconds, he was asleep. Rachel sighed. I guess it's the couch for me, she realized. After putting on some pajamas, she grabbed a blanket and went to lay in the living room. Before trying to sleep, she texted Erin. _Jesse's staying here for the night because in his current state of inebriation, he couldn't remember his address. Just warning you so you don't freak out when you come home and there's a boy in our apartment. _Erin quickly replied. _I'm already freaking out! Why didn't you text me sooner, I was worried this guy murdered you and chopped you into little pieces! How do you know this Jesse kid anyway? btw, you're probably the only person on Earth who uses the word inebriation in text messages. Just saying ;) _Rachel smiled and sent a quick reply. _I know him from high school. It's a very long story. I'll tell you in the morning. _She didn't wait for Erin to text back, just set her phone on the coffee table and laid down. She was dead tired, but after about fifteen minutes of tossing and turning, she realized this sleeping on the couch thing was not going to work. "Screw it," she muttered and headed back into her room. Jesse was kind of sprawled out across the bed, but he didn't even stir as she carefully pushed him to one side of the bed and climbed into the other. The last thing she saw before she closed her eyes was Jesse's peaceful, sleeping face.

That night, Rachel dreamed she was in her old room making out with Jesse on her bed. But suddenly the bed was sitting on a stage and all of Vocal Adrenaline and New Directions were in the audience, laughing as Jesse pulled away from their kiss and very nonchalantly smashed an egg in her face.


	4. Pancakes, but no eggs

***I tried to make Jesse more in character this chapter, not sure if I succeeded. Thanks again for the reviews. I'm so glad you guys like it!***

Rachel woke up to the sound of the shower. Still half asleep, she looked at her clock. Why in the world was Erin taking a shower at six thirty in the morning? If there was one thing she knew about her roommate, it was that she wasn't a morning person. Especially since she'd no doubt been out late at the karaoke bar… Rachel shot up in bed as she remembered. The karaoke bar; Jesse! She heard the bathroom door open and turned to see Jesse standing there, hair wet, a towel wrapped around his waist. For a split second a look of surprise crossed his face but then he smiled. It was the tight-lipped, smug smile she knew, not the wide unabashed grin he had worn last night.

"Good morning," he said.

"Good morning," Rachel replied, quickly looking away so as not to stare at his shirtlessness. "How are you feeling?" Jesse snorted.

"Hung over," he said wryly. "Uh, Rachel?" he asked after a moment of silence. She turned to look at him. He was staring at the ground, looking truly uncomfortable.

"Yes?"

"Well, I'm a little fuzzy about last night," Jesse said sheepishly, "and I woke up in bed next to you. Did we-"

"No!" Rachel interjected as she realized what he was saying. She cleared her throat. "No we didn't. You crashed on my bed and I tried sleeping on the couch but it was tremendously uncomfortable." Jesse sighed loudly.

"Good," he said.

"Good?" Rachel repeated, a little hurt by how relieved he sounded. Jesse nodded.

"Yes, good," he replied, crossing the room to where she was sitting on the bed. "Because if I finally slept with you and didn't even remember it," he put a hand on her cheek, "that would be the _greatest_ tragedy." Rachel sat there, speechless. Jesse certainly wasn't drunk anymore. He was in top form this morning, effortlessly spewing lines that made her melt into a puddle of extremely talented, though slightly obnoxious, goo. And she couldn't have that.

"You want some breakfast?" she asked as she leapt from the bed. Jesse looked surprised that she could move so fast.

"Breakfast?" he asked.

"Uh-huh," Rachel answered quickly. Anything to get out of this room, where she was in close proximity to a very dangerously wet half-naked Jesse St James. Jesse studied her for a minute then shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" he said. Rachel nodded firmly and turned on her heel to leave the bedroom. Jesse got up to follow but she said over her shoulder,

"You should probably get dressed first." With that, she escaped to the kitchen to start with breakfast. She was in a mood for Rick Berry's Famous Berry Pancakes. Thank goodness Daddy had taught her the recipe before she moved to New York. She was gathering the ingredients and setting them on the counter when Jesse walked out of his room. His hair was still wet, hanging down on his forehead. Rachel had only ever seen him with his hair perfectly coiffed and styled. She immediately decided she preferred it the way it was now. He strutted in and leaned over the counter on the opposite side so she couldn't look up without seeing his face. Suddenly the ingredients on the counter became very interesting.

"So do you have class today or anything?" Jesse asked, making small talk.

"No, I'm done with school for the year," Rachel replied.

"You made it through your first year? Congratulations. More than I can sa-" he stopped mid-word, his face pale. She realized he was remembering more and more of last night. "I told you all that?" Rachel didn't exactly know how to respond, so she just nodded. Jesse put his head in his hands. "Crap," he muttered. Rachel felt helpless. She knew if she tried to comfort him the way she did last night, it wouldn't be received quite as well.

"So since I'm done with school, I'm going home for a few weeks," she said, changing the subject. Jesse looked up, a small grateful smile on his lips.

"Going to see Finn?" he asked. Rachel shifted uncomfortably.

"I'll probably see all of my fellow glee clubbers," she answered vaguely.

"What, did you and Finn not work out? Because I heard you two got together almost immediately after we broke up," Jesse said, his voice tinged with years old jealousy.

"You mean after you dumped me?" Rachel retorted sharply. "Yes, we got together, but we broke up junior year. He was still kinda in love with Quinn."

"What about…" Jesse struggled to remember the name of the father of Quinn's baby. "Puck! What about Puck?" Rachel blushed and smiled sheepishly.

"He was still kinda in love with me," she replied. Jesse raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything so Rachel continued. "We dated part of junior and all of senior year. But we both realized a long distance relationship wouldn't work, especially not for Noah. So we broke up, but we keep in touch," she explained. She had started mixing the ingredients of the pancakes into a bowl.

"Wait, I thought you were a vegan," Jesse stated as he watched Rachel pour 2% milk into the bowl.

"Being a vegan in New York is very expensive. I just couldn't afford it so I've settled for being a vegetarian. It's still pricey, but less so," she said. Jesse walked over to her fridge.

"Well then let's make some scrambled eggs or something," Jesse said, scanning her fridge. Rachel looked down.

"I still don't eat eggs," she whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked back up at Jesse. He was frozen, still holding the refrigerator door open, a look of absolute guilt on his face. He walked over to the counter, putting both hands on her shoulders.

"Rachel, I am so sorry for what I did to you," he said. She just laughed dryly.

"You think I don't eat eggs because of that? Please, Jesse, that was three years ago, I'm over it." She sighed. "I don't eat eggs because it's still killing animals. I can handle drinking milk because it doesn't actually hurt the cows." It was a well-rehearsed line, and Rachel was a good actress, but she knew Jesse wasn't convinced.

"Even so, the way I treated you was reprehensible. I am truly sorry. I regret the way things ended between us almost every day," he said, looking quite sincere. Rachel knew that she couldn't let things go on like this, or she was going to do something she'd regret. Namely, forgive Jesse St James. So she went back to busily making the pancakes.

"Here, chop the berries," Rachel said, handing him a bowl of strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, and blackberries without making eye contact. Jesse chuckled.

"Ok," he said, smiling to himself.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"You haven't changed a bit," Jesse said. But you have, Rachel thought. Jesse was trying to retain his same old smugness, but Rachel got the feeling it was just an act. Jesse had grown up. Maybe, just maybe, one day she could forgive him for what he did when he was still a child. She finished cooking in contemplative silence. While they ate breakfast, they talked about show choir and musicals and ballet and everything they had in common, which was a lot. Rachel was amazed. Spending time with Jesse was just so easy. Not like it had been with Finn. She had always felt so nervous around him, afraid she was going to do something too crazy and make him break up with her again. With Jesse she could be as crazy and dramatic as she wanted, and he didn't care, because he was crazy and dramatic too. Around nine thirty, Erin finally rolled out of bed to ask them if they could keep it down. Rachel apologized as Erin just rolled her eyes and went back to bed. "I should probably go anyways," Jesse said, standing from the table. Rachel wanted to tell him not to leave, but she knew that would sound desperate. Instead, she walked him to the door. "Thanks for breakfast. And everything else," Jesse said, before giving Rachel a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Jesse," Rachel said, stopping him before he left. Jesse turned to look at her. "Sweeney Todd," she said.

"What?" he asked.

"The right role for you. I think it's Sweeney Todd," Rachel told him. Jesse looked at her, then, slowly, he smiled.

"That sounds… perfect actually. Thanks Rachel," Jesse said. He gave her a quick hug then left with hope in his eyes. Rachel smiled as she watched him leave. But her smile vanished as it hit her, oh God, she was still in love with Jesse St James.


	5. The Return of Puckleberry?

***Next to St Berry, Puckleberry is my favorite pairing so these next few chapters are dedicated to Puck and his incredible hotness ;) This is pretty short and I'm not really all that happy with it, but I figured I'd give you guys and update. Keep up all the reviews!***

**ps Thanks to Finding the Pineapples to mentioning Next to Normal in your review and introducing me to an absolutely AMAZING musical. The reason this chapter is so short is cuz I've been youtubing it all evening :D**

~A Few Days Later~

Rachel walked through the terminal at Cincinnati Airport. Her dads were waiting for her at the luggage check.

"Dad! Daddy!" she squealed, running to her fathers. They both enveloped her in bear hugs.

"We've missed you so much," her dad said into her hair.

"So so much," Daddy added.

"I've missed you too," Rachel said, beaming. She was so happy to see her fathers, she felt like she could burst.

"Rachel?" a familiar voice asked behind her. She turned and squealed yet again.

"Noah!" she cried, going to hug him, but he picked her up and swung her around. "How have you been?" Puck smiled.

"Great. I just got back from Florida," he said. Rachel hadn't been surprised when Puck told her he was going to college in Florida.

"Did you actually learn anything, or were you too busy checking out girls on the beach?" Rachel teased. Puck laughed.

"You know me too well, Berry," he said, giving her a nudge.

"Well only because we've known each other our whole lives," Rachel replied, nudging him back. They stood there for a while, just grinning at each other, until Rachel heard Dad clear his throat. "Oh I guess I should go. My dads are ready to head home." Puck looked over Rachel's head scanning the crowd.

"Yeah, my mom should be here somewhere," he said. Rachel followed his gaze but didn't see his mom anywhere. Puck was starting to look nervous. Rachel knew how his mom was sometimes. She certainly didn't want Puck to be stuck at the airport.

"Noah, do you need a ride home?" Rachel asked gently. Puck nodded slowly.

"Thanks," he muttered, knowing that Rachel understood enough that no explanation was needed. They got each other. Puck slung an arm around Rachel's shoulder and they walked out of the airport. It reminded Rachel of when they were dating. It felt natural. Right.

"It's good to see you, Noah," Rachel said, leaning into Puck's chest.

"You too, Rach," he answered.

When they dropped Puck off at his house, Rachel walked him to the door.

"Bye Noah," Rachel said, getting on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek. She turned to go back to the car, but Puck caught her arm and pulled her back to him. His lips crashed against hers. Instinct took over, and before Rachel knew what was happening, she was kissing him back. She wrapped her arms around his neck. It was just starting to get intense when Daddy honked the car's horn. Rachel pulled away, blushing. "Um, I gotta go," she said. Puck just nodded, staring at her with his "sexy eyes" (his words, not hers). Rachel turned and hurried back to the car thinking Jesse who? But thinking even that meant she was still thinking about him. Crap.


	6. Puck the Chef

***There is no plot advancement in this chapter whatsoever, just pure fluff :) Hope you like it anyway. Reviews are always appreciated***

Puck called Rachel the next day.

"Hey Rachel," his voice came through her phone. "Look I know we broke up, but I was wondering… Would you wanna go out tonight?"

"Of course," she said, grinning. "Breadsticks?" she asked. That was pretty much the only place to have a date in this tiny town.

"Actually, I wanted to cook for you," Puck replied.

"You can cook?" Rachel couldn't hide her shock. Puck chuckled.

"You'd be surprised what one learns when they live on their own," he said.

"Ok. But one condition, you cook at my house. My dads have to see this," Rachel said. Puck agreed and they hung up.

"Is that an apron?" Rachel stifled a laugh when she opened the door and saw the piece of white fabric slung over his arm. Puck blushed.

"I worked in a restaurant to get through college. Real chefs wear aprons," he said defensively.

"Ok, ok," Rachel said, holding up her hands and stepping back to let him into the house. Puck quickly got to work, washing and chopping vegetables. Rachel's dads were going out to a movie, but before they left, they stopped in the kitchen and looked at Puck in amazement.

"Noah can cook?" Dad whispered to Rachel.

"Apparently," Rachel whispered back. After her fathers left, she hung back, watching Puck work. He looked over his shoulder and saw her watching him.

"Well are you gonna help me or not?" he asked with a smile.

"Sure. You don't look like you need it though," she said. Puck grinned at the compliment. "So what are we making?" she asked.

"A vegan pasta dish," he replied.

"Does it have a name?" she pried.

"No, I haven't named it yet." Rachel balked.

"So not only can you cook, you make up your own recipes?" Puck nodded. "That's fantastic," she said. She realized he had probably made this dish up just for her, so she decided not to tell him that she was no longer really vegan.

"So, how's New York? Are you a Broadway star yet?" Puck asked. Rachel laughed.

"No, I'm focusing on school right now. Being a star will have to wait til after I graduate," she said. Then, before she could stop herself, "I saw Jesse," she said softly. Puck's face clouded over in anger.

"Did you beat him up?"

"Do I look like I could beat someone up?" Rachel asked. Puck eyed her from head to toe.

"Well tell me you at least punched him in the junk, or something," he said. Rachel looked at the floor.

"No," she whispered. Puck scoffed.

"Wimp," he muttered.

"I am not a wimp!" Rachel protested, playfully punching him in the arm.

"That was the wimpiest punch I've ever felt!" Puck exclaimed. Rachel stuck her tongue out at him. "That's it," Puck growled, lunging at Rachel.

"Ah! Noah don't!" Rachel screamed, running from the kitchen. Puck chased her into the living room and knocked her onto the couch, tickling her. "Please stop!" Rachel cried, laughing and kicking her feet wildly.

"Never!" Puck shouted, tickling her that much harder. When he finally stopped, he looked at her. She lay on the couch, breathless. Slowly, never breaking Rachel's gaze, Puck leaned down and gently kissed her. Rachel couldn't stop the smile that crept to her face if she tried.

"What about dinner?" Rachel asked. Puck leaned close to her face again.

"I'm not really that hungry," he said, kissing her again.

When Puck left later that night, Rachel knew she wouldn't stop smiling all night.


	7. Breadsticks is Bad Luck for Dates

***Ok now we're drifting more back in to St Berry territory since everyone loves Jesse so much (myself included). Enjoy and keep up the reviews***

Rachel loved spending time with Puck. Really, she did. But it seemed like every time they were together, there was something that reminded her of Jesse. One day when they were riding in his car, "Hello" came on the radio. Rachel had to change it. She dodged Puck's questions when he asked what was wrong with that song. A few nights later she went over to Puck's house to watch a movie. She had requested a musical (of course) so Puck rented Sweeney Todd because it was the most "bad-ass" musical. She didn't want to explain why she'd rather not watch it so she kept quiet and spent the whole night thinking of Jesse. She had thought about explaining to Puck that this wasn't going to work between them, but she knew Puck wouldn't take it very well if he found out he was being dumped for the boy who humiliated her. Besides, it had been nearly two weeks and she still hadn't heard from Jesse even though they'd exchanged numbers. It was possible that she'd never see Jesse St James again, so why ruin a good thing with Puck? It was one of the last nights she would be in Lima and Puck had taken her out to Breadsticks on a "real date" as he called it. He had even dressed up. This was the first time, outside of glee, Rachel had ever seen Noah Puckerman in a tie.

"You look gorgeous, Rachel," Puck said. Rachel blushed.

"You already said that," she pointed out. He'd said it several times actually. "But thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." And he didn't. In fact he looked absolutely gorgeous. So why couldn't Rachel get Jesse out of her head? Just then her phone rang. Her caller ID read Jesse. She hated the way her heart started to race when she read his name. As much as she wanted to answer it, she knew it wouldn't be appropriate, or polite, to take his call while she was on a date with Puck so she hit ignore. She had just put her phone back in her purse when it vibrated with a text message. _Rachel answer your phone NOW! _Followed in quick succession by another phone call. "I'm sorry, Noah. I should take this. Excuse me." She answered the phone as she was walking out of the restaurant.

"What?" she asked. "What is so important that it couldn't wait til later? It better be worth interrupting my date."

"Wait, you're on a date?" Jesse asked, sounding confused and a little hurt.

"Yes, I'm on a date. Is that so hard to believe?" Rachel asked, starting to get annoyed.

"With who?" he asked.

"It doesn't matter! What do you want?" Rachel yelled without really meaning to. She heard Jesse take a breath.

"I got it," he said. Now it was Rachel's turn to sound confused.

"Got what?" she asked.

"The part! There's going to be an off Broadway production of Sweeney Todd this summer and I auditioned and I got it! I actually got a part. Not just a part, but the lead! I'm gonna be Sweeney Todd!" He was so excited he was practically shouting into the phone. Rachel screamed. Like no-holds-barred, top of her lungs screamed. She didn't care that the whole restaurant turned to stare at her. All she could think was how happy Jesse was and how happy that made her.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so proud of you!" she cried.

"Thanks. It'll only be for a few months but it'll open me up to parts on Broadway," he explained excitedly. "Opening night is next week. Will you come?" he asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," Rachel answered. "I really do need to get back to my date though," she said, suddenly feeling guilty that she'd been keeping Puck waiting. Jesse sighed.

"Tell Puck I said hi," he said. Rachel was stunned.

"Wait how did you-"

"Lucky guess," Jesse said, cutting her off. "Bye Rach," he said softly.

"Bye," Rachel said, but he had already hung up. Rachel closed her eyes. She knew what she needed to do next, but she wasn't going to enjoy it. She walked back into the restaurant, sat down and took Puck's hand. "Listen, Noah, I've been thinking-" Puck cut her off with a groan.

"Oh God, you're breaking up with me aren't you?" He didn't sound hurt. Just annoyed.

"Well as much as I've enjoyed spending time with you while I'm home, we both still live so far apart and-"

"You still love that Jesse kid don't you?" Puck asked. This was one of the downsides to them knowing each other so well. Sometimes it felt like he could read her mind. Rachel just nodded. Puck laughed humorlessly.

"I knew I hated that guy."


	8. An Occurrence in th Dressing Room

***Here's another somewhat short chapter but I hope you guys like it anyway. Thanks for all the reviews. I can't believe I have fifty already! You guys are the best. Keep it up please!***

That next Friday, Rachel was getting ready to go to Jesse's opening night. She wore a midnight blue dress and had her hair done in her signature loose curls. She snuck out the door quietly, not wanting another lecture from Erin. Ever since Rachel had told Erin the whole story of what had happened between Jesse and her, Erin had decided she didn't think it was a good idea for Rachel to get close to Jesse again. Once Rachel was out of the apartment, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was in too good of a mood today to deal with Erin's disapproving looks. Her phone vibrated with a text from Jesse.

_Are you here yet?_

_I'm on my way, _Rachel replied.

_Hurry up and get here already! _Jesse quickly texted back.

_Don't be nervous. You're gonna be great, _Rachel sent.

_Who said I was nervous? Jesse St James doesn't get nervous, _was his smug reply. Rachel just laughed.

_Break a leg, Jesse. See you after the show. _She knew he needed to stop texting her and start getting focused so she quickly ended their conversation.

The show was great. Jesse was fantastic, of course. As she was mingling through the crowd after the show, she heard almost everyone praising Jesse. He would be pleased to know that. She weaved through the people standing in the aisles, heading toward backstage. Jesse had told her to meet him in his dressing room after the show. She hadn't seen Jesse yet since she got back to New York. He had been too busy with rehearsals and such. When she finally found his dressing room, it appeared to be empty. She walked in hesitantly.

"Jesse?" she asked. She turned around and screamed when she saw him standing in the corner. "Geez, you scared me," she said. Jesse didn't respond, just crossed the room to where she was standing and kissed her. This kiss was so deep, so passionate, she could barely breathe. Jesse backed her up against the wall and kept kissing her like it was the end of the world or something. But something was nagging at Rachel. Something was wrong. It's not like she wasn't enjoying kissing Jesse (she really _really_ was). And isn't this what she wanted? She broke up with Puck because of Jesse after all. But now she was realizing she had rushed into things. Her wounds with Jesse had never completely healed. She pulled away. "Jesse, I can't do this," she said.

"Do what?" Jesse asked innocently as he kissed her cheeks, her jaw, her neck. She took his head with both hands and pulled him away from her.

"Be with you like this. I've forgiven you for what you did to me back in high school, but it still hurts. And I'm not sure if I can trust you," she explained slowly. Jesse took his face in her hands.

"Rachel, I will never hurt you like that again. I promise," he told her with so much emotion that Rachel felt like she could cry. She wanted to believe him so badly, to just say it'll all be fine and start kissing him again. But she couldn't.

"The thing is, I'd have to trust you to believe that. And as I already said, I don't." Jesse's hands fell limply to his sides.

"Ok," he said numbly, sitting on the couch. Rachel sat down beside him. "Now what?" he asked. Rachel sighed, choosing her words carefully.

"It's not that I don't care for you, Jesse, I do. I just need to take things slower. So do you think we could just start by becoming friends?" she asked, turning to him hopefully. Slowly, Jesse nodded.

"Ok," he said. "Friends."


	9. Just Friends

***This chapter is written in a completely different style than the rest of the fic. It's made up of short little scenes, showing the progression of Rachel and Jesse's friendship. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Please review!***

"Hey do you have a job this summer?" Jesse asked one day while they were having lunch together.

"Um, no," Rachel said. "Why?"

"Well we need some stage hands for Sweeney Todd. I could put a good word in if you wanted to help out," he suggested. Rachel bit her lip.

"I don't know, Jesse. I'm not really a behind the scenes kind of person," Rachel said.

"Exactly! It would be good for you." He leaned across the table. "Your ego needs to be taken down a few notches," he whispered conspiratorially. "Besides, you would get to see me every day," he said with a wink. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Oh you got me, I'm sold. How could I resist the chance of seeing you every day?" she asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm. The thing about it was, beneath the sarcasm, it was kind of true.

**Rachel found herself once again maneuvering through crowds on Jesse's opening night. This time was different though. This time it was Broadway. Jesse had a lead role in Next to Normal. Rachel caught up with him backstage. He was surrounded by people giving him pats on the back. She caught Jesse's eye and he left the crowd behind. She ran up to hug him. "You were fantastic!" she cried. "That part was made for you!"

"More than Sweeney Todd?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. Rachel nodded.

"I was wrong. Gabe Goodman is a much better fit," she said. Jesse gasped and put his hand on his chest.

"Did Rachel Berry just admit she was _wrong?_ Quick, alert the media!" he cried to no one in particular. Rachel just laughed.

"Shut up."

***Rachel called Jesse before class that day, as had become their routine.

"Hey! How are you?" she asked brightly.

"Sick," Jesse moaned from the other end of the line.

"Oh, I'm sorry," she said. "Well you have to get better soon. You have a performance tonight," she reminded him.

"No I'm letting the understudy take this one," Jesse said weakly. Rachel was so shocked, she nearly dropped the phone. She was pretty sure Jesse had never missed a performance in his life. Back when she was in glee club, before she had met him, she heard a rumor that he performed with appendicitis. He must be really sick.

"I'll be right over," Rachel said.

She knocked on the door insistently until he finally answered it.

"You look like hell," she said softly. He was pale, with dark circles under his eyes. His clothes were rumpled. She was pretty sure they were what he had been wearing yesterday and he'd just slept in them. His hair was a mess. And not the on purpose attractive kind of mess, the real kind, where he looked like he'd stuck his finger in a light socket.

"Thanks," he said dryly as he turned around and flopped onto the couch. It was an unseasonably warm day for October, but Jesse was shivering. He picked up a blanket off the floor and pulled it up to his chin.

"I brought you some soup," Rachel offered, showing him the thermos she was carrying. Jesse didn't say anything, but Rachel poured him a bowl anyway. Jesse was asleep when she got back from the kitchen. She set the bowl on his coffee table and gingerly lifted his head up and sat down, laying his head back in her lap.

"You're so pushy," he muttered.

"Only because I care," she said.

"What if I was comfortable the way I was?" he asked, eyes still shut.

"You're more comfortable like this," Rachel reassured him.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Don't you have class today?" Jesse asked with a sigh. He was just about asleep again.

"Yeah but it won't kill me if I miss one day," she said, stroking his hair. "I'd rather be here, taking care of my best friend."

****"What's your problem?" Jesse asked Rachel one day when she was being particularly snippy on the phone.

"Nothing," she said shortly. Jesse didn't say anything, but his silence seemed to imply 'Yeah right, I know you better than that.' Rachel sighed. "I'm just stressed. Finals are coming up and I'm not at all happy with my monologue. I just can't seem to grasp the character. And I'm supposed to have an Italian aria prepared by Monday, which I've barely glanced at. Erin's too hung up on her new boyfriend to help me out. And I haven't been Christmas shopping once and there's only fifteen shopping days left!" Rachel exclaimed, trying to keep herself from hyperventilating.

"Don't worry," Jesse soothed. "It'll all work out. You just need to relax for a night. "

That evening, he showed up at her apartment, wearing a heavy coat, a hat, and gloves.

"Get dressed," he ordered. "Something warm."

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked. Jesse just smiled.

"You'll see."

Rockefeller Center. Rachel had passed by it several times, but she'd never actually skated there. She stepped out of the cab and took in the scene in awe. It was breathtaking.

"Come on," Jesse said, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the ice rink.

"Just warning you, I haven't been ice skating since I was a little girl," Rachel told Jesse as they stepped onto the ice. Almost immediately, her feet started to slip out from under her. Jesse's arms wrapped around her waist, holding her up.

"It's all right, I'm here to catch you," he said. Then putting a gloved hand on her cheek he whispered, "I'll _always_ be here to catch you." In that instant, Rachel felt all her stress melt away. She smiled and took Jesse's hand.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's skate."

*****Jesse and Rachel had just had lunch at a restaurant near Julliard's campus. Now, as usual, Jesse walked Rachel to the spot where she always met her friends and walked with them to class. As they approached, Theresa gave Jesse a flirty smile, and Jesse smiled back. Theresa was beautiful, Rachel knew. She had long, pin straight blonde hair, ice blue eyes, and perfect, delicate features. In a way, she reminded Rachel of Quinn Fabray. Everything guys wanted, and everything Rachel was not.

"Do you want me to introduce you to her?" Rachel asked as they got closer to her friends.

"Huh?" Jesse asked.

"Theresa. I've seen the way you guys look at each other every time we meet up with them. I could introduce you if you want," Rachel offered. Jesse's face lit up, but then his brow furrowed.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely! What are friends for?" Rachel said with a smile. She kept that smile on her face while she introduced them, hoping no one would look into her eyes and see that inside her heart was shattering into a million pieces.

******"Jesse, what are you doing here?" Rachel asked. "I thought you had a date with Theresa," she said, trying hard to keep the bitterness out of her voice.

"She dumped me," Jesse stated. It took Rachel's best poker face not to smile at this news.

"Why?" she asked, stepping aside to let him into her apartment. Jesse laughed.

"She said she thinks I'm in love with you? Can you believe it?" he said. Rachel knocked over the glass of water she had been pouring for Jesse. She forced a laugh.

"That's crazy," she said, then paused. "Right?"

"Right. I told her that had wanted a relationship, but you wanted to just be friends," he explained. "She kinda got hung up on the I wanted a relationship part," he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Rachel, on the other hand, was hung up on the 'right' part. Right, he had said, it was crazy to think that he was in love with her. Rachel sighed. She had had her chance with Jesse and blown it. Now that she was finally ready, he just wanted to be friends. She sighed. "Why do you look so sad?" Jesse asked, "I'm the one that just got dumped." Rachel laughed.

"Right. Sympathy pains, I guess," she said. "So since you're free tonight, want to watch a movie?"

"You bet," Jesse said, flopping onto the couch. Rachel settled in next to her _friend_, trying to be satisfied that that was all he'd ever be.

*******Rachel couldn't believe she was actually graduating today. It seemed like only yesterday she had come to New York, a scared young girl. Now she was a woman. Within a couple of hours she would be done with college and out in the real world. And she was terrified. Erin pointed out that her knees were shaking as they sat listening to the Valedictorian's speech. Rachel wished Jesse was next to her to calm her nerves. The thought of Jesse made her sigh. He wasn't here at all. He had told her a few days ago that he had a big audition scheduled for today that he just couldn't miss. Before she knew it, her name was called and she went up onstage to receive her diploma. She looked out into the audience and saw him almost instantly, sitting next to her dads. He saw her looking at him and smiled. She grinned back.

"I can't believe you came!" Rachel exclaimed when she caught up with him after the ceremony. He wrapped her in a tight hug. "I thought you had an audition," she said. Jesse smiled.

"Did you honestly think I would miss your graduation for some stupid audition?" he asked. Rachel looked up at him and opened her mouth, not sure what to say. Jesse pulled her back into a hug, her head resting on his chest. "Never in a million years," he said. And a million years was exactly how long Rachel wanted to stay like this, with Jesse holding her.

********"I hear they're holding auditions for Wicked starting next week," Jesse said as they sat on his couch, watching Moulin Rouge.

"Yeah," Rachel said softly. Jesse turned to look at her.

"You're going to audition, right?" he asked. Rachel bit her lip and looked away.

"I don't know. What if I don't get it? What if I don't even get a call back?" she turned back to him, her eyes wide in fear. "What if they all laugh at me?" Jesse laughed in spite of himself.

"Oh please," he said. He reached his arm around and pulled her close to him, her head right under his chin. "Not only are you going to get the part, you're going to be the best Elphaba since Idina herself." Rachel sighed.

"How do you always know the right thing to say?" she asked.

"Years of practice," he murmured into her hair.

"Oh, it's not a natural-born talent?" she teased.

"Nah," Jesse said, "I'm just so good, I make it seem effortless." Rachel chuckled.

"You, sir, need to stop being so full of yourself," she scolded.

"Whatever you say, your Wickedness."


	10. Fiyero and Elphaba

***I know making Jesse and Rachel romantic leads on Broadway is horribly cliché for St Berry future fics. And I tried to resist, really I did. But oh the temptation! I just had to give in. Please don't hate me for it. Even if you do, review anyway!***

Rachel knocked on the door to Jesse's apartment. When he didn't answer immediately, she knocked again. And again, making a rhythm out of her knocking.

"What?" Jesse said in an exasperated tone as he opened the door. A look of sheer confusion crossed his face. "Um, Rach, why are you green?" he asked. His eyes widened as the realization hit him. "You didn't," he said. Rachel nodded.

"I did," she squeaked.

"Oh my gosh!" Jesse cried, picking Rachel up and spinning her around in his hallway, not caring if the green face paint smeared onto him. "My best friend is the new Elphaba!" he yelled. Rachel threw her head back, laughing at the top of her lungs.

"I still can't believe it," she said, grinning so hard she felt like her face was going to split open.

"Did you get a lot of weird looks coming here painted green?" Jesse asked, letting her in.

"Not as many as I expected," Rachel said with a shrug. "We live in a strange city."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Jesse said, pouring two glasses of champagne. He handed Rachel a glass and raised his own. "To Rachel Berry," he toasted, "Broadway star." Rachel giggled, unable to stop smiling. They both took a sip, never breaking eye contact. "You know, I think green's your color," Jesse said.

"Oh gosh, I can't believe you actually said that." Rachel groaned. "You are so cheesy." Jesse just shrugged. Rachel set down her champagne glass. "I wish I could stay, but I have to get back. They want me to be there when they audition the four guys that got a call-back for Fiyero and I have to get this make-up off before those start." While she was talking, she noticed an odd look on Jesse's face. "What?" she asked. He just shook his head.

"Nothing. You're right, you should go. See you later," he said, practically pushing her out the door. Something was definitely up, but Rachel had no time to think about it. She'd just have to find out later.

"Jesse?" she cried when he walked into the room. He smiled.

"Hey Rach," he said innocently. Hey Rach? she thought furiously. She was livid. How dare he audition behind her back? And he was going to get it, too. He was the last of the four, and Rachel knew Jesse was better than the three that had already auditioned.

"You know each other?" the director asked. Rachel nodded, her mouth pressed into a thin line. "Interesting," he said. He looked at Jesse and nodded. "Go ahead."

_The trouble with schools is, they always try to teach the wrong lesson…_

He nailed it, of course. Rachel clenched her fists. I'm gonna kill him, she thought. She stood from her seat and walked over to where Jesse was to do a scene together.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel hissed. "Do you know how awkward it's going to be having my best friend play my love interest?" Jesse just smiled slyly.

"Just think of it as the ultimate acting exercise," he said.

They rocked the scene of course. No one could deny their chemistry. The production crew basically told Jesse he had the part.

"See you at rehearsals," Jesse said, giving Rachel a hug before they went their separate ways. Rachel watched Jesse go. She sighed. This was going to be interesting.


	11. Deja Vu

***Ok so this might be my last update in a while because I leave for camp on Sunday and I'll be packing tomorrow. I'll try my best to update a few more times before I leave, but no promises. Anyway I know this is super short but I hope you like it. Please review!***

Any hope Rachel had of getting over her feelings for Jesse vanished when he got the part. Her favorite part of the day was always when they sang As Long As Your Mine. She could actually let her true feelings flow, and everyone just complimented her on her great acting. When they kissed at the end of the song, she always kept going just a split second longer than necessary, relishing every moment that his lips touched hers. She hoped Jesse didn't notice. He never pulled away first, so maybe he thought that was an appropriate length for the kiss. Either way, playing his love interest made it that much harder to pretend she was happy with being just friends.

Opening night came sooner than she thought it would. It seemed like one day she had gotten the part and the next day she was here, standing in the wings waiting for her cue. She was struggling to breathe. Jesse saw that she was nervous and came over and took her hand.

"Break a leg," he said. Rachel looked over at him. He looked so handsome in his Fiyero costume, and she was so nervous she couldn't think straight so she just opened her mouth and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"I love you."


	12. Hello

***I'm back! Thanks to all of you who wished me a fun time at camp. I had an absolutely wonderful time. Anyway here's the next chapter, hope you guys like it. Please review!***

** P.S. On a completely unrelated note, do any of you remember the show Code Lyoko? I was thinking after I finish this fic, I might do a Glee version of Code Lyoko. What do you guys think? Would you read that, or is it a stupid idea?**

Jesse just stared at Rachel in shock. Without another word, Rachel turned and walked onstage. Once she stepped into the spotlight, all her thoughts of Jesse and what had just happened melted away. She lost herself in the character, lost herself in the joy of performing. She could honestly say she had never been happier. Not even when New Directions won Nationals her senior year. Even in her scenes with Jesse, she wouldn't let herself think about what she had said. It wasn't Rachel and Jesse onstage, it was Elphaba and Fiyero. At the end of the show, when she took her final bows, she felt so happy and proud she thought her heart was going to burst. After the show, she managed to avoid Jesse for the most part. She was on too much of a high from her first performance to ruin it with the awkwardness that was sure to come. So she stayed surrounded by other people in the cast and crew. By the time she went to the dressing room to get her make-up removed, most of the cast was heading to an after party and Jesse was nowhere in sight. Rachel sighed in relief. She knew she would have to face Jesse eventually, but she was glad she had put it off until tomorrow. That was what she thought until her phone vibrated with a text message.

_Meet me onstage_, it read.

It was dark. The only lights on were in the backstage area. Once Rachel's eyes adjusted, she saw the outline of a piano. Jesse was sitting there, his back to her. A board creaked under her foot and Jesse turned to look at her. In the dim lighting, she couldn't read his expression.

"Rachel," he said softly. Rachel cringed. This was it. It was time for the 'I thought we agreed to just be friends' talk. The talk that was sure to not just break her heart, but completely disintegrate it. "Come sit with me," he said. Rachel sat down, clenching her fists and mentally willing herself not to cry. Jesse turned back to the piano and started to play. As the all-too-familiar melody flooded the room, Rachel felt all the breath leave her body.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind_

_ And in my dreams, I've kissed your lips a thousand times_

_ I sometimes see you pass outside my door_

_ Hello, is it me you're looking for? …_

Rachel didn't join in, just closed her eyes and remembered when she and Jesse had sung that song together all those years ago. She remembered thinking that if there was such a thing as love at first sight, this was it. As Jesse kept singing, his voice smooth and clear and beautiful, she couldn't help the tears flowing down her face. Gosh, she loved him so much. But why would he sing this song to tell her he just wanted to be friends? Was he really that cruel? When she finally turned to look at Jesse, he was looking at her intently as he sang. She didn't see any cruelty in his face, only pure, ardent love.

_Tell me how to win your heart, cuz I haven't got a clue_

_ But let me start by saying, I love you_

As Jesse sang the last line, he slowly leaned in and kissed Rachel tenderly. He played the ending notes of the song, never separating his lips from hers, then in one swift move picked her up off the piano bench and twirled her around the stage. Rachel felt like she was in a movie, and that the romantic music should be swelling to a climax right about now. When they finally stopped kissing, Rachel felt dizzy and it wasn't just from the spinning.

"You do?" she asked. Jesse smiled as he nodded fervently.

"I do."


	13. St Berry in Love

**** Sorry about the confusion with this chapter, the way I had it separated didn't transfer when I posted it on the site. Hope this clears things up a bit****

***This chapter is in a similar style to chapter 9. Honestly it's kinda meh for me. I'm having a bit of writer's block… But here's an update for you anyway even though I'm not too proud of it. Reviews are appreciated as always.**

"You're kidding me!" Erin said through the phone.

"Nope," Rachel replied, smiling.

"You and Jesse?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yup," Rachel said with a laugh. Erin squealed.

"Well it's about time," she said.

* "Hey Rach, come look at this," Jesse called from the couch. Rachel left the kitchen and crossed the apartment to stand behind him,

"What?" she asked, looking at the newspaper in his hands.

"The review for the show says our chemistry is 'utterly magical'" he said with a grin, leaning his head back on the couch to look up at her.

"I have to agree," Rachel said, leaning over and pressing her lips against his.

* "Jesse!" Rachel exclaimed when she opened her door to see her boyfriend carrying a bouquet of flowers and looking dashing in a perfectly fitting suit. "I didn't know you were coming over!" she exclaimed.

"Well we hardly have any free time because of the show and we still haven't been on an official 'date' so I figured I'd surprise you and take you out," Jesse said. "Go get dressed; our reservations are for 7:30." Rachel rushed to her room with a grin. She was dating the guy of her dreams. Things couldn't be more perfect.

* "I want you out of my sight!" Rachel yelled, throwing the closest thing in reach, a throw pillow, at Jesse's head.

"Rachel, sweetie-" Jesse said.

"Don't you 'Rachel sweetie' me. I can't believe you said she was a better singer than me!" she cried, outraged.

"I didn't say that! I said she had a bigger range than you," Jesse said exasperated. Rachel didn't respond, just gave him a death glare. "Why is it such a big deal anyway?"

"If you don't know, then I'm not going to bother to explain it to you," Rachel said primly, storming out of the room. Jesse followed her.

"Oh, don't give me that crap," he said, leaning against the doorframe of her bedroom. "Of course the girl that plays Glinda is going to have a bigger range than you, that part's for a soprano, Elphaba's a mezzo-soprano. Why does that make you so upset?" he asked gently. Rachel turned to him, her eyes brimming with tears.

"It's just," Rachel sighed, "I know I'm not the prettiest girl in the world and Ella, she's gorgeous. Singing's all I have and if you think she's better than me…" her voice cracked. "I don't want to lose you, Jesse," she said softly. Jesse was at her side almost immediately. He took her face in his hands.

"Rachel, don't be ridiculous. You are the most beautiful girl I know. And more than that, you are perfect for me. Nothing is ever going to come between us, especially some girl whose singing I complimented. I love you, Rachel Berry," he said softly, pulling her into a hug. Rachel sighed.

"I love you Jesse St James."

* "Theresa?" Rachel said in confusion. She and Theresa had kind of grown apart before they graduated and hadn't kept in touch after, so she was the last person Rachel expected to see in her dressing room after the show.

"Hello Rachel," she said with unexpected coldness. "Is Jesse around?" Rachel stiffened.

"Yes," she said slowly. "Why do you need to know?" she asked. Theresa flipped her golden hair.

"Just thought I'd come by and catch up with him," she said with a smile. Rachel stood.

"Well, just so you know, Jesse and I are dating," Rachel explained. Theresa laughed.

"So I heard," she said, giving Rachel a smug smile, "We'll see how long that lasts."

Rachel didn't say anything, just smiled and punched her former friend in the face.

* "I can't believe you got into a fight over me," Jesse said as he helped Rachel nurse her bloody nose. Rachel just shrugged. "You know you're crazy, right?" Rachel looked at him innocently.

"And that's a bad thing?" she asked. Jesse chuckled.

"Not in the slightest. In fact, I find it rather sexy," Jesse said. Rachel smiled, lowering the wash rag from her face.

"Really?" she asked, leaning toward him. Jesse nodded and kissed her softly. "Because, you know, I can be crazier if you'd like." Jesse just laughed.

"No, you're perfect just the way you are," he said.

* "Is something wrong Rach? You're awfully quiet," Jesse pointed out as they sat in the make-up chairs before a show.

"Erin got engaged," Rachel whispered. Jesse spun around to face her.

"Really? That's great!" he said. Rachel gave him a small smile.

"Yeah," she said. Jesse cocked his head.

"Why aren't you happy for your friend?" he asked curiously.

"It's just…" she looked at Jesse and wanted to tell him that she wanted that with him, but she chickened out. "I'm going to miss my roommate." Jesse got up out of the chair, ignoring the glares from the make-up artists, and hugged Rachel,

"Don't worry," he said, "You still have me," he told her. Rachel held him tightly and smiled.

"Yeah, I do."


	14. A Happy Ending

_***This is going to be the last chapter for this fic. I know you all want more, but honestly I feel like I've said all I can with this story. I might come back and write a sequel if I get enough inspiration, but I just don't have any right now. Thank you so much for all the reviews and support, it really has meant so much to me. If you add me to Author Alert then you'll know if and when I write a sequel. Thanks again and enjoy!***_

_Rachel stood in front of her dressing room mirror, staring at her reflection. The now-familiar green face stared back at her. Tonight was the last night she would see that face. Suddenly overcome with emotion, she leaned over the vanity, gripping the edges of the table. Breathing hard, she tried to calm herself. This was her choice. She had made the decision to leave rather then renew her contract. Still, it was bittersweet. This had been her first role on Broadway and it had brought her great success. It had also brought her and Jesse together. She might have eventually gotten up the nerve to tell him how she felt, but it was playing his lover that inspired her to tell him sooner rather than later. She had loved her time as Elphaba, but it had been three years. It was time for a change. Rachel remembered the day she told Jesse._

"_Are you sure?" he had asked, a concerned look on his face. Rachel had just nodded._

"_Yes, I'm sure," she had said._

"_But, you love being Elphaba. You love Wicked," he had said, confused. Rachel had laughed, though her eyes brimmed with tears._

"_I do, but I can't do it forever. I need to do something else," Rachel had explained. _

_Jesse had understood. He always understood her._

"_Rachel?" a stagehand said, interrupting her thoughts. "Fifteen minutes," he said before turning and leaving her alone again. Straightening her hat and putting on her fake glasses, Rachel took one last look in the mirror before leaving the quiet of her dressing room and entering the chaos of backstage. She caught sight of Jesse talking to the stage manager and walked over to join him._

"_Hey," she said. Jesse whipped around._

"_Hey Rach," he said, looking suddenly nervous. He turned back to the stage manager. "We'll talk later," he said. The stage manager nodded and walked away. Rachel frowned._

"_What was that all about?" she asked. Jesse shrugged._

"_Nothing. Don't worry about it," he said, absentmindedly kissing her on the cheek. Rachel watched in confusion as he walked away. Jesse had been acting strange lately. They had never kept secrets before, but in the past few weeks he had been disappearing and refusing to tell Rachel where he had been, and she kept catching him having whispered conversations with people in the cast and crew. Something was up, but Rachel just wasn't sure what._

_Rachel had managed to keep it together during the show. In fact, she was pretty sure she had given one of the best performances of her life. But as she took her final bow as Elphaba, she felt the tears spring to her eyes. Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jesse step out of line and cross the stage to stand next to her. She frowned. What was he doing?_

"_Rachel," he said, his voice echoing through the suddenly silent room. He still had his microphone on. He took a deep breath and Rachel realized he was extremely nervous. "I love you. You might be pushy and overbearing sometimes, but you are beautiful and talented. When I'm with you, it makes me happy. I know I've hurt you in the past but you forgave me. I can't thank you enough for giving me a second chance because, honestly, I couldn't imagine my life without you. Which is why," he knelt down on one knee and Rachel sucked in a breath, "I would like you to do me the honor of being my wife." He pulled out the most gorgeous ring Rachel had ever seen. "Rachel Berry, would you marry me?" he asked, his face shining with hope. Now, the tears were flowing down her face. She nodded wordlessly._

"_Yes," she said when she finally found her voice. "Yes, of course!" The crowd erupted into applause and Jesse stood up and pulled her into his arms. Rachel was blissfully happy and the first thing that popped into her mind was, I'll never talk bad about karaoke bars again._


End file.
